This invention relates generally to a means for securing movable panels, and more particularly to a latch mechanism for securing an automotive convertible top to a tonneau cover or trunk lid.
In the field of automotive design, various types of latches are used to secure movable body panels to the main portion of the auto body. For example, latches secure the doors, hood, trunk lid, convertible top five bow and tonneau cover. While a latch is obviously designed to secure the panel with respect to the rest of the auto body, latches also serve several other functions. Given that fit and finish are important customer design criteria, it is important that a latch secure the movable body panel so that it lies flush with the rest of the exterior body panels. Also, in areas such as the doors, trunk lid, convertible top five bow and tonneau cover, the latch must hold the movable panel such that it contacts weather sealing so that water and road debris do not infiltrate the automobile. However, the latch must also prevent the movable panel from being snugged too closely to the other body panels, or else the weather sealing may be damaged by excessive compression.
In the past, automotive body panel latches were comprised of striker pin and catch mechanisms employing springs or other such purely mechanical devices to secure the pin within the catch. While still used widely, these older latch mechanisms are being replaced by electromechanical latching mechanisms. In these newer forms of latches, the function of latching often includes a "pull down" function as well. However, the electromechanical systems currently available in the market today have several drawbacks.
One disadvantage of known latching mechanisms employing a pull down function is that separate mechanisms must be provided at each latching point. For example, it may be desirable to secure an automobile convertible top five bow along both of the outer corners of the five bow nearest the rearmost portion of the tonneau cover and rear quarter panels. An electromechanical system using screw motors would require two separate screw motors, one for each latching point.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide for a latching mechanism utilizing a pull down function which can employ a single drive mechanism for multiple latching points. It would be further advantageous to provide for a latching mechanism capable of providing both the latching and pull down feature in a single mechanism.